User blog:Madame O'Front/My Envies
These are the envies I have towards the community. It's about time revealed them and what reasons I use to prevent myself from throwing a tantrum. *Character popularity: I get very jealous when other people's OCs get more attention than mine, especially those that don't have as much effort put into them. I'm ok with veterans (contributors who have been on the site for a long period of time) but I dislike the newbies that get more attention though their OCs were badly made! Yeah, we all fall for the bait, my OCs only temporarily popular thanks to the art. No art? I'm a nobody. I rarely get any comments on the content without asking somebody to write that kind of comment, just mainly friend requests and spam (mostly from Evie), I hate them. I wish somebody would say something like "interesting plot twist" or "cool anatomy", not because I want them to but because they think so. I like comments like "they look pretty", "the art is nice" but not as much as good feedback. *How I try to cope with it: I noticed some great OCs better than mine that get like no attention but no one seemed to mind, so I just try to ignore everything altogether, though I still have a habit of constantly checking comments. And I also realized there's a downside to popularity, people might ask for relatives of my OCs then make knock offs of them, wether it's a friend knock-off, cousin-knock-off, sis-knock-off, you get the idea. *Adminship: When I first came to the wiki, this problem did not bother me, for it was very hard for someone to become an admin. After a while, there was a time where a pretty large number of users (compared to old admin tryouts) were given the job. I did not mind most of them, but one person in particular stirred my envy, Clawdeen Ghoul. He did not do anything to hurt me but I just felt as if the job was given to so easily. My jealous self was saying this : "How come he has the job while I don't? He just solved the Evie problem once, like what I did many times!?!" Yep, that lil' voice still annoys me to this day. But hey! That's what they call a kid's imaginary voice. *How I try to cope with it: There are others users who deserve this position more than I do who don't get the job but they don't care much. I should stop being such a fuss and just help other users out without being an admin then. After all, I don't need the extra buttons to contribute. *Contest winners: I'm very similar to Cars' Chick Hicks, being second multiple times and a sour loser. I hate getting beaten, well everybody hates that. My jealous self said:"I worked my butt off, but the ones who just doodle, not expecting themselves to win, won!" *How I try to cope with it: I just use my envy as a motivation to become better! This also applies to the other problems above. To get attention for my OCs, I try to rewrite them so they are more interesting. To get a better shot at becoming an admin, I just help others out without expecting a reward. To win a contest, I keep on researching and create the prettiest drawings as I can. A final word: THIS BLOG IS PURELY HOW I FEEL AND IS NEVER MEANT TO HURT ANYONE!!! Category:Blog posts